Heroes
by dorkmaster42
Summary: Molly Morris's life was school, sewing, and family until the 66th Hunger Games when her best friend Will was reaped. Two years later their friendship is nearly gone and another games have rolled around causing life for Molly to go from bad to worse. She's been thrown into a battle that she's not sure she'll live through and an aftermath that could destroy her. Can she survive this?
1. Chapter 1

I fumble with the sheets as I shift through them looking for my necklace, the one my mother left for me before she passed. Around me, my siblings fumble with their sheets trying to get our room looking halfway decent before tonight. My three younger siblings rush about the room trying to find our most decent clothes to wear for the Reaping in a few hours. My older sister, who still lives at home, sits relaxed on the bed, as is understandable. She turned nineteen three months ago, taking her out of the Reaping. Only four of us are left for the Reapings.

My family is rather large for a District 8 family. My mother and father had 8 children before my mother passed away giving birth to the ninth. We live in a two bedroom apartment over my father's tailoring shop in the square. He makes enough money from the Capitol people sending a constant stream of clothes to be altered for their increasingly shrinking figures. All five of my older siblings work in the shop along with the rest of us after school. This year, the four youngest, including myself, are in the Reaping. The five oldest have already moved forward with their lives, having never had to bare the hardship of the Hunger Games. With any luck, the rest of our family should make it through the Reapings. We only have seven more years left.

My oldest brother, Mason, is 25, married to a woman named Adrianna, and has two children, Samuel(4 years old) and Suzanne(2 years old). My oldest sister, Morgan, is 23, married to a man named Luke, has a son named Turner whose 3, and is six months pregnant. The next oldest is a pair of twins, Melva and Melvin who are 21 years old. Melva just married a man named Nelson and she is only three months pregnant. Melvin is just married a woman named Twill who just gave birth to their first child, Beatrice. Next is Mira, who is 19. Mira is still living with us but is engaged to a boy named Norris and will be moving out within the next couple of weeks after their marriage. After Mira is myself, Molly. I'm sixteen but I turn seventeen within the next two weeks. After myself is Morton, who is 15. Then is Maddie, who is 13 years old. The final sibling is Myron, who just turned 12 last week. My father is Maxton, age 47. My mother was Myra, who Myron was named after. My mother was only 42 when she died, leaving behind nine children, three of which would never remember her and myself, who would only have flashes of her in my memory.

I'm quite literally jarred out of my thoughts as Morton and Myron start a shoving match behind me and I have to pull the two apart while Mira merely watches from her bed. After sorting the two of them, I spot Maddie holding my necklace, waiting for me to get through with our brothers. While Morton and Myron finally finish getting dressed, I take my necklace from Maddie and the two of us walk downstairs. The shop front is closed but Father is steadily working on a dress in the backroom, where the only staircase to our apartment is.

Father glances up and gives us a smile, "Hello, dears. I've just got to get this dress ready for the escort. She insists that the dress she planned isn't TV ready as she thought. It should be ready for the Reaping though." Father turns back to the dress and starts sewing on it again and Maddie walks up behind him. Father turns around to give us another smile before returning to work.

I gaze about the backroom, were my family works on all the clothes that come through the shop. It's jumbled with notes, clothes, and stray strips of clothes piled high. You wouldn't think we could work in this jumble of a mess, but we can hardly find anything when its clean, at least my family can't. Maddie starts helping my father with measurements and I head out into the shop front. In the front of the shop is my best, well only, friend, Will.

"Molly! I was wondering when one of you was coming down. You'd think that with six people in your house, you'd be all over the place!" Will laughs as I move around the counter.

I give a small chuckle, "Well, today is a weird day. How are you doing?"

Will's face drops and gives a shrug. "I'm alright. It's only my second year. Woof and Cecelia have been doing it for years."

The tension in the room rises and I shift my gaze from my friend to the backroom. "I'm sorry, you know. I know that it doesn't mean anything but I truly am. I just wish there was something I could have done."

Will turns and gazes out the window. "There was nothing anyone could have done for me. I was Reaped and sent into the Arena. There was nothing to stop what had happened for 65 years before and will continue for who knows how long." Will gazes down at me with a small smile. "Today's Myron's first Reaping isn't it? Is he nervous?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, Myron's nervous and Maddie had another break down this morning. It's her sixth one this week. It's only her second Reaping so she's only in twice but she's terrified. I'm in five times, far less than some but there's still that chance. I think that is what's got her so worried."

Will places a hand on my shoulder. "There are thousands of other girls getting Reaped today. I highly doubt that you will be Reaped with those odds."

I roll my eyes. "The odds are never in our favor, no matter what the crazy people from the Capitol say."

Will sighs, "Not all of them are crazy." He gazes out the store's window front before turning it to me. "Do you want to walk to my house with me? I have to have the Capitol team go over me with a fine tooth comb. It's been a year since they've tortured me, they look forward to it every time. But I would like the company."

I grin. I've never been in Victor's Village. In two years' time, I've either pushed away because one of his episodes or something with my family has came up. Will stayed in school for a short time after her got back from the games but after a while he couldn't hide his episodes from everyone. Cecilia, a previous victor, suggested he drop out before someone got hurt. After that, Will and I spent even less time together.

"Let me just let my father know. He's fixing a dress for the escort," I inform him, ecstatic at the invite.

Will rolls his eyes, "Kaila Kat is a unique woman." He turns his gaze back to me and smiles. "I'll be waiting outside for you."

Will strolls out of the shop and I rush into the back room. Mira is descending from the apartment and stalking through the shop. "I'll be at Morgan's! Where those two hellions can't trash my side of the room!"

With a slam of the shop's front door, Mira has left and Father is rolling his eyes. Maddie sighs and props against the counter near her workspace. Father turns back to his work and tries to ignore the banging around from upstairs.

"Father?" My father glances over his shoulder at me before turning back to his work.

"Yes Molly, what is it?" He's frustrated and I can't blame him. Kalia is a big name client of his and all the ruckus isn't helping him.

I move closer slightly, gazing at the dress. It likes only a few more stitches before he can add the pile of ruffles that is waiting him. "Will invited me to come over before the Reaping. I'll meet you guys at the check in as usual before making the way into the Square."

A huge thud is heard from upstairs and Father gives a frustrated sigh. "Can you drop Morton and Myron off at Mason's first? Maddie's fine here helping me with this dress. We'll meet everyone at the usual spot."

I grin widely before planting a kiss on my father's balding forehead and rushing upstairs to gather my brothers. When I reach the room we all share, I find Morton and Myron wrestling on the floor. I reach down and jerk Morton up. He's my size and is stronger than me, but he relents when he sees that it's me. Myron, on the other hand, stumbles to his feet and launches himself at Morton. Myron's small for his age and can barely lift a bag of cloth, so I easily shove him back and contain him to the bed.

"Stop it you two! What if one of us get Reaped today?" I shout at the two of them. "Would this be the last thing you would want to remember? Fighting with each other?" The two of them look guiltily at each other before casting their gaze to the floor. "Now what were you on about?" I ask while keeping a calm attitude with the two boys.

Myron points at Morton with fresh tears trailing down his face. "Morton said it's my fault. He told me it's my fault that Mother's not here with us. He says that I shouldn't have been born in the first place!"

I let out a soft sigh and pull Myron into a hug. Calmly I rub his back as he releases the tears, a few sobs escaping. While doing so, I send a glare at Morton. He shouldn't have said anything about Mother, especially not today. Morton rightfully looks guilty and is analyzing his shoes.

It takes a little while but when Myron's finally settled down I point at my bed. Obediently they both take a seat. I turn to Morton first and give him a hard look.

"You were only three when Myron was born and Mother died. You don't know what happened, you don't understand," I state calmly.

Morton snorts and rolls his eyes. "You were only four when Mother died, how do you know so much?"

I sigh, "I remember Mother, mostly her being pregnant, but I remember bits and pieces. You do too, Morton. You remember how sick she was during the pregnancy. She was sick before she even got pregnant, she knew what she was doing. We are lucky enough that Myron survived being born a month premature. Do you think she would want you blaming Myron for a decision that she made? Myron couldn't help that he was conceived while Mother was sick. Myron didn't have any more control over being born than you did."

Morton avoids my stare so I turn to Myron, "Myron. Do not blame yourself for Mother's death. Like I said, you had no control over that. She made her decision and we have to honor it, do you understand? Without her sacrifice, you wouldn't be here right now."

I look between the two and pull them into a sudden hug. Morton squirms a bit before finally giving in to the hug. "Now, what do you two say about a visit to Mason's?"

Morton and Myron both jump up and start down the stairs at the mention of visiting our eldest brother. I just roll my eyes and follow the two downstairs. When we reach the backroom Maddie gives me a sad smile, "Will had to leave, sorry. He said you could just meet him at his house, if you wanted. He said it's the first on the left when you enter Victor's Village."

I sigh and shake my head. Once again, I lose time with Will because of my family. I decide to meet Will at his house to salvage a little time before him leaving for a month to the Capitol. After dropping off Morton and Myron at a much stressed Mason's house, I hurry to the small community that lies fifteen minutes from the Square. A glance at the huge clock tower says I have two hours before having to meet my family and two and a half before the Reaping starts.

During the short walk, I notice the number of Peacekeepers roaming about but shake it from my mind. Will says we have the second most lax Peacekeepers out of all the Districts. As I enter Victor's Village, I see the train. It's the same train that has transported over a hundred District 8 tributes to their death and brought back only five. On the side of the train is, in large letters, printed DISTRICT 8 TRIBUTE TRAIN. At the mere sight of it makes my nerves fray a little. I take a deep breath and start the trek back towards Victor's Village.

Entering Victor's Village, it looks almost deserted. Only four large houses look lived in, but I know that only three are occupied. The second Victor to District 8 died four years ago during a hard winter. The other three belong to living Victor's. One is to our third Victor, Woof. The next is to our fourth and only female Victor, Cecelia. And finally, our most previous Victor of only three years ago, Will.

I start up the steps of the house that Maddie said was Will's when shouting can be heard. Out of the house comes District 8's very own escort, Kaila Kat. You can spot her a mile away with her snow white hair and matching cat ears, tail, and whiskers. If the cat details were not noticeable, her outfits surely were. She always wore something with ruffles and lace. Right now she had a skin tight lace dress that stopped at her knees and had ruffles sprouting out the back into a trail of sorts that billowed out behind her. Her heels were so high that I was sure she would fall down the steps.

She notices me and gives me a grin, making her whiskers rise up into the air a bit. I've never been this close to an actual Capitol person before and her appearance startles me with all the detail.

"Hello, dear. Are you a friend of Will's?" Kaila asks. Still stunned at her appearance, I only nod my head. Kaila takes my silence as a compliment. "Oh, you've noticed my cat details. They are wonderful, aren't they? It's a shame you in the District's can't enjoy our happiness with animal splicing."

Before I can say anything another woman comes out of the house. This one is another face I recognize, Cecelia. The only female victor our district. She gives me a soft smile and extends her hand. "You must be Molly. Will's told us all about you. He's in the parlor, arguing with his prep team again." Cecelia leans forward and whispers, "I'd be careful. He threw a knife earlier."

I give her a shocked look and Kaila shakes her head. "He has such a temper. It's not good for his image."

I knew Will had a temper that got out of hand but throwing knives? Before the Games I would say he had lied, however, after watching him in the Games, I knew it was very possible.

Cecelia glares at Kaila, "His image, or yours? I heard whispers that whoever is the escort of this year's Victor will get moved up to District 2."

Kaila rolls her eyes, "Please, his image has nothing to do with it. I'm just worried about whether or not he will help produce a winner this year. Same with you Cecelia, I'm worried that you will be to worried about your newborn to even think about producing a Victor for District 8's honor."

Kaila turns around and stalks off towards the Square, maneuvering on heels that I couldn't take a step in if I tried. Cecelia huffs and stalks towards the house across the street with pure anger etched across her face. I just stand on the steps for a few moments trying to digest what just happened. After gathering up courage, I knock a few times on the door. After no answer, I open the door and peek inside.

"Will? Will, where are you?" I shout into the house.

Finally, after no answer, I enter the house and follow the sound of voices. I reach a large room with a bunch of equipment to see Will standing with his arms crossed glaring at three obviously Capitol people. There is woman with pink tinted skin and purple spiky hair. A man, at least I think it is, has long, pale, green hair and bright, orange lipstick. The last Capitol person is woman. The only way she would be normal was if she was a tiger. Her body and hair have been dyed black and orange to match a tiger's fur. Along with the fur she sports, just like Kaila, cat ears, whiskers, and a tail. All three of them wear bright, wild clothes that I can't even begin to describe. I notice a couple pieces as some that I either tailored or saw a family member tailoring.

"I told you that I don't care what my stylist said, I'm not dying my hair jet black. I don't care if he wants that bad boy edge style. I'm not dying my hair, I'm not piercing myself, and I sure as hell am not dying my skin and getting spliced! You all can go to hell if you think I'm going to do any of that!" Will screams at the three of them.

The pink skinned and purple haired woman starts tearing up and the green hair man wraps his arms around her trying to comfort her. Tiger woman huffs and grabs a suit and tosses it to Will. "Fine. Cupid knew that you would refuse and said if we couldn't get you to see our way, to have you wear this."

Tiger Woman and Green Hair helps Pink Skin out of the room, passing me without a second look. I turn to gaze at Will and see him watching me carefully.

"You should have knocked before coming in," he simply states before walking past me and up the stairs.

I follow him and reply calmly, "I did knock. Several times but no one answered. Cecelia told me that you were waiting on me anyway, so I figured it wouldn't matter."

Will continues to climb the stairs as he responds with slight venom in his voice. "Cecelia should have turned you around. She knows how I get when I'm like this."

"Like what, Will? What's going on? You never tells me what happens when you have an episode. Only that you get dangerous and someone could get hurt."

We reach the top of the stairs and Will starts towards a room, but I call out another question. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

It happens so fast that I barely process Will slamming me against the wall and pinning me to it with his forearm. I grip at his arm as his presses across my chest. Our eyes meet and I see a look in his eyes that I have never seen before.

"Get out of here," he tells me. "That's how you help. If I hurt you I could never live with myself." He drops me to the floor and backs away slowly, his hands held up in the air. I see tears starting to form before he turns and stalks into a room down the hallway. He slams the door to the room shut and I can hear it locking it behind him.

I sit against the wall for a moment trying to gather my breath. I'd never seen Will cry before. Tears start to tumble down my face and in the distance I can hear the town bell, it's time for everyone to start making it towards the Square for the Reaping. After another moment of gathering my wits I head down the stairs and back to the Square. Will's reaction at the forefront of my mind.

I find my large family at our usual meeting point. Father's standing with an arm around Morton and Myron's shoulders talking to them about dinner tonight when I arrive. Father pulls away from my brother's and kisses my forehead in welcome. All of my older siblings gather around the four of us that will be in the Reaping and wrap us in a large group hug, Father being in the center with his arms hugging as many of us as he can reach.

After we break apart, I take Maddie's hand and wrap my an arm around Myron. Maddie looks like she's going to be sick and Myron looks far to pale. Morton stands slightly behind me and places a hand on my shoulder and on Maddie's. Father stands before us and just like every year tells us the same thing.

"No matter what happens today, we are family," he reminds us. He glances around all of us and narrows his eyes. "We do not volunteer for anyone. Do we understand?" Once all four of us nod our heads, he reaches out and pulls us into a finally hug. He kisses our foreheads and lets us go.

Our older siblings hug us and we hold on for a moment longer than we usually do, savoring something that may not come again. Finally, the four of us part from the others and head to the lines for check-in. Morton and Myron head to the boy's side and Maddie and I head to the girl's.

There are no specific lines for ages so I put Maddie in front of me and we get in the longest line. She's still looking like she's going to be sick so I need to talk her down before we get seperated.

"It's going to be okay Maddie. You're only in twice. Not to mention there are thousands of other girls here today. Your name being drawn is the same odds of Morton and Myron going a week without fighting," I tell her.

Maddie frowns. "I know. But still. There is that chance. Not only of my name coming out but what about you? You're in five times. Morton's in four, and Myron's in once. All together we have 12 chances of someone in our families name being drawn."

"We are far more blessed than other families, Maddie," I remind her. "Some people have their names in the bowl five times as many as our whole family. Think of how that 1 kid is feeling right now. They are probably a lot more worried than you are. So count our blessings and think about the dinner we are having tonight."

Maddie nods her head and turns around. I run my fingers through her long red hair and play with it while we wait in line. I've braided it and unbraided it several times before Maddie is finally the next in line. My hands fall to my sides as I watch Maddie slowly walk up the the female Peacekeeper. Her hand is extended out, awaiting Maddie's hand to prick for blood.

Maddie flinches when the needle pierces her skin but the Peacekeeper shows no emotion. Instead she looks up at my sister and asks, "Madalynn Morris?" With a nod of my sisters head the peacekeeper waves over another peacekeeper, one of the many standing in line awaiting instructions. "13 year olds, put her near the aisle."

Maddie turns to me with a look of panic but I can barely register it. My heart has started hammering in my chest. With District 8 being so large they have a preliminary drawing and place those in the preliminary drawing near the aisle for easy access when a name is drawn.

"Do as they say, Maddie. It's going to be okay," I tell her.

I try to show a calm exterior but I'm not so sure how that's working. As Maddie is lead away by the Peacekeeper, the woman doing check-in waves me forward. I step up to her and she pricks my finger. I flinch when the needle punctures my skin but I'm still focused on Maddie. The crowd is so thick that I can't see her anymore.

"Molly Morris?" she asks.

I turn back to her and nod my head in confirmation. At this she waves forward the next Peacekeeper. "16 year olds. Put her on the aisle."

My head starts to spin at this information. The last person in my family to be picked for preliminary drawing was my father and that was when he was 14. Now, Maddie and myself have been chosen? This isn't good.

As the Peacekeeper leads me away from check-in and towards the square I keep an eye out for my brothers. I can't find Morton anywhere but I up on one of the huge screens I see Myron front and center of the male 12 year olds. The Peacekeeper stops by the 16 year old female section and doesn't move until I've stepped over the rope.

More Peacekeepers line the aisles, ensuring those that are meant to stay near the aisle do so. During my first Reaping a boy in the 13 year old section tried to run when he was put in the aisle. He made it to the runoff street for the 14 year olds before the Peacekeepers shot him down. Ever since then we have a heavier presence down the aisle.

I watch as Peacekeepers come and go, bringing more kids to fill the sections. As time passes I zone out. My mind wanders between worrying about my siblings being Reaped and how Will reacted earlier. If possible I would go talk to him tomorrow but I know he'll be escorted onto the train immediately after the Reaping ceremony.

I get drawn from my thoughts as Kaila Kat walks onstage and says the dreaded words, "Happy 68th Hunger Games and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!"

 **Author's Note:**

For those that follow me, I'm know this isn't what you were expecting. I'm still working through my Young Justice stories. This was a small story of mine a few years ago were I got writers block and gave up on it after a while of re-writing it. I've recently stumbled upon it again and I just couldn't help myself. I got to writing and I've got a few chapters. It's my first Hunger Games story and I've got big plans for it. However, updates are probably going to be inconsistent after Christmas. I'm still in college and will be taking several hard classes. That's for this story and my Young Justice ones.

For my new readers, Hello! I'm dorkmaster42! I'm not new to Fanfiction but I am new to writing Hunger Games fanfiction. I'm all for being in touch with my readers and I welcome constructive criticism. Leave me a review or send me a message. Heck, do both! I look forward to hearing from you!

To both new and old readers, let me know what you think of Molly, Will, and Molly's family. If you have any questions, leave them in the comment section or send them to me in a message. Can't wait to hear from everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Kaila Kat tells the history of Panem, explaining the Dark Days and how the Hunger Games started. She then hands the microphone over the Mayor Wilkes who stands and talks about what our district industry is and how important it is to the Capitol. Finally at the end of the hour long speech, he lists our five Victors from the Hunger Games. Woof, Cecelia, and Will each stand up when their names are called and send a wave at the tense applause that has to be given each year to the Victors. Once Mayor Wilkes takes his seat again Kaila walks up to the mike and gives all of us kids a huge smile that sickens me.

"Time for what you've all been waiting so patiently for! Ladies first!" Kaila walks over to the huge bowl holding thousands of slips of paper with names neatly printed on them. Five of them have my name and two hold Maddie's name. Kaila saunters back over to the microphone and waves the paper slightly before unfolding it. Her eyes skim the slip before looking across the crowd and with a huge smile, shouts the name into the microphone. "MOLLY MORRIS!"

My heart stops and my breath catches in my throat. It's not until I hear my father over the hush of the crowd shouting his protests, that I snap out of my shock. Peacekeepers have already swarmed me. The girls near me hurry to get out of their way so not to get injured in their haste.

One grabs ahold of my arm and I try to fight him off but another one grabs me by the other arm and hauls me over the divider into the aisle. I yank myself away from them and straighten myself to my full height.

"I can walk!" I shout at them as they come at me again. "No need manhandling me!"

They exchange a few looks but back off. They don't go far, though. Six of them surround me and guide me to the stage where Kaila is waiting atop the stairs with a huge smile.

As I walk down the aisle Maddie appears at the divider and a Peacekeeper moves to keep her back. I give her a sharp look and she backs away from the divider. Tears shine in her eyes and her lip is starting to quiver. I look away because I know if I don't I'll start to cry myself. I need to stay strong in front of the cameras.

I finish making my way down the aisle to the stage. Kaila continues to smile at the crowd and turns her smile to me when I reach the stairs. A Peacekeeper reaches out and places his arm on the small of my back to escort me up the stairs. However, the second his hand touches me I turn and push his hand away roughly.

"We've got a fiesty one this year, haven't we?" Kaila calls out the the crowd with a chuckle. No one in the crowd finds humor in her statement.

A sob escapes the crowd and I falter on the steps. Maddie's heartbroken sob nearly stops me in my tracks. As much as I try to resist it, my eyes find Will. He's sitting on the edge of his seat and his eyes are boring into my own. There is no pity in his eyes like there are in the crowd around me. Instead I see...guilt?

It feels like an eternity but when I finally reach the stage, Kaila hurries over to me and grabs me by the arm. I'd yank my arm from her but my eyes are locked with Will's guilt filled ones. She pulls me over to stand next to her by the microphone. She stands there for a moment to gather her wits before smiling into the crowd.

"Is there girls out there willing to volunteer for Miss Molly Morris?" Her gaze scans the crowd of girls as her question is meet with only Maddie's loud sobs.

I scan the crowd, trying to find my brothers but I can't find Morton. He's lost to the crowd of 14 year old boys, which is a good thing. If I can't spot him near the Peacekeepers then that means his name wasn't drawn during the preliminary. Myron, however, I spot easily. He's standing front row about ten feet from the aisle. He's a nasty pale color and he's got tears trailing down his face. I look away before tears start to well in my own eyes.

I have to be strong. Not only for my family that stands out there, but also to the tributes I will be facing in the arena. Any weakness will be exploited. I can't give them anything to use.

"Alright then!" Kaila shouts out to the crowd. "Boys next."

She moves towards the boys bowl and repeats her previous actions at the girls bowl. She comes back to the microphone, once again waving the slip about. My heart beats frantically and I beg the universe to let it not be one of my brothers.

Kalia leans forward and shouts happily into the microphone. "GREGORY GATES!"

My heart starts beating regularly again but skips a beat when I see a small boy step out from the 13 year old section. He looks like a small gust of wind would knock him over. The Peacekeepers swarm him much like they swarmed me. But it looks like a waste. A single Peacekeeper would be more than enough to contain the boy.

Before the boy can make it halfway to the stage a guy from the 18 year olds section fights his way through two Peacekeepers to stand in the middle of the aisle.

"I'll take his place! I volunteer."

Peacekeepers try to remove him from the aisle again but Kaila holds up a hand and they release him. She sighs into the microphone as if this is an extreme inconvenience to her. "This is not protocol, however, I will allow it. Bring him up to the stage."

I hold back a glare towards the escort. She acts as if this guy has purposefully done this just to mess up her day in someway. Anger starts to bubble up in me at this injustice.

Before I can stop them hot, angry tears start cascading down my face. I have no doubt in my mind that this guy is related to Gregory in some way. He's doing what I would have done in a heartbeat. Yet Kaila is acting as if this is the biggest mess and it's ruining her day. I turn to look at Will and find him with his eyes still on me.

He frowns when he sees the tears on my face. As long as we have been friends, even if the past two years have been a mess, Will knows the difference in my tears. His eyes move past me and I turn to see the young boy embracing the older guy in a brotherly hug I have seen my own brother's share. They pull apart and the older boy motions for the younger one to retake his place in the 13 year olds section. A Peacekeeper stays next to the younger boy as a swarm of them escort the volunteer to the stage.

My eyes follow him as Kaila guides him from the stairs to the opposite side of the microphone from me.

She turns to him and smiles fakely. "What's your name, dear?" she purrs.

He practically spits his name at her. "Jasper Gates."

Kaila grins as if she's never been this excited. "Ah...how darling!" she says into the microphone. "Gregory must be your little brother! Couldn't let him have all the fun, could you?"

Jasper's eyes flash a dangerous look at our escort. One no less lethal than the one I want to give her. She merely chuckles at him and faces the crowd once more. Jasper's eyes stay glued dangerously on Kaila.

"District 8, I give you your Tributes for the 68th Annual Hunger Games! MOLLY MORRIS and JASPER GATES!" Kaila takes a step back and with a smile says, "Shake hands you two!"

I turn to look at Jasper and I feel a mess compared to him. My face is wet and sticky from the hot tears that were just rolling down it while his face is hard and cold. Jasper stretches out his hand for the shake and I accept it, as if I had a choice in the matter. My soft hand feels weird in his large calloused one. With a hard squeeze Jasper releases my hand and faces the crowd. He practically brushes me off but I put no stock in it. He's going to try to come home just as much as I am.

Kaila places a hand on each of our shoulders and then turns us around where we are lead into the Justice Building. Once inside the building, Peacekeepers surround us to lead Jasper and I upstairs to await our families. They seperate us and force us into rooms on opposite ends of the hall. Once inside they slam the door and I'm left alone.

My heartbeat is the only thing I can hear in the room. Any other day I would admire the nice furnishings in the room but today, I can't stop pacing. Random thoughts shoot through my head. Things I need to tell Maddie. Information about the dress I was working on at the shop that Father needs to know. I won't have time to tell them everything I need to so I'll have to ask Will to deliver letters incase I die.

At that thought, I stop my pacing. I could die. This may be the last time I see my family. I notice the fresh tears on my cheeks and immediately wipe them away. It wasn't fair. My family follows the law. We do as the Peacekeepers say. No one has ever been in trouble before. Why me? Why now?

Before I can work myself back up I take a long, deep breath and find somewhere to sit down at. From the many couches and armchairs in the room, I choose a loveseat in the center of the room with a full view of the door. I close my eyes and focus on my breathing. I can't be a mess when my family comes. I need to be strong so they can be strong.

Moments later my father to burst through the door and into the room. He searches the room but it only takes a second to find me. His face is red and puffy from crying. His tears send a fresh wave down my own face. My entire life I only ever saw him cry a handful of times. All of which revolved around my mother's death and when everyone thought Myron wouldn't make it.

Father moves forward and gathers me in his arms. Tears cascade down both of our faces. It takes a moment but we finally pull away. When we do he starts talking as fast as he can, like he won't get the chance again. In all likelihood, he might not. 24 tributes enter the arena but only 1 comes out.

"I'll pull out my connections from the shop. I'll try to send sponsors your way from my best clients. You're smart, Molly. You've always been good at finding a way. Not matter the situation you find a way through. Stay strong and don't worry about what you do in that arena. You are my daughter and always will be. Do what you have to and do not give up. Not matter what. You fight until you are either back here in my arms or until the last breath leaves your body."

I shake my head. "Father, please. Can we not talk about the games? I don't want this to be the last thing we talk about if things go south."

He gives me a soft smile. "Whatever you want dear. What would you like to talk about?"

"Can you tell me about mother?" I ask him. I know talking about mom hurts him but this may be the last chance I get to talk to him about her.

He gives me a small smile and nods his head. "Your mother was beautiful. All of you girls look so much like her. Even with your red Morris hair and freckles." Father wraps an arm around me. "I meet her when we were 15. My parents and I were the only ones working in our tailoring shop, the very one that we live in today. We had started picking up business with all the outsourcing the Capitol shops were starting to doing. Your mother was being put through Seamstress school by your grandfather and was looking for work in the afternoons after classes. My parents readily accepted the help."

"So you got to know mom through the shop?" I ask.

Father smiles and nods his head. "Everyday after school I would come home to the shop and your mother would already be sitting there at her station next to mine sewing away. She hummed as she worked. Much like you do, Molly."

I smile at that thought. I unknowingly shared something with my mother.

"Can I ask a favor?" I look up to my father with the most serious expression I can muster.

He nods his head. "Of course, dear. Anything at all."

We sit in silence for a second before I finally ask, "Will you talk about mother to the others? Morton and Myron especially. Morton blames Myron for mother's death and I think Myron does as well. If you talked about her more perhaps they won't be so hostile towards each other. Maybe even learn to understand mother's decision."

Father starts to cry again. "I didn't realize that was why." He goes quiet for a second before nodding his head. "Of course. I promise I'll tell them all about your mother. And when you make it home, I'll tell you anything you want to know about her."

"Thank you." Before I lose my courage I add, "If I die, will you see to it that Will's okay? He hasn't been himself since his games and I don't know how he's going to handle it if he has to watch me die."

Father bows his head. "Will was like family before he went into these games. I'll make sure he's taken care of if anything happens to you."

We sit in silence and I just enjoy being held by Father in these last few moments together. I feel almost at peace in his arms.

A peacekeeper slams the door to the room open interrupting the peace. "Time's up!"

Father stands and places a kiss to my forehead. He gently pets my hair down as tears slowly fall down his cheeks. "I love you, Molly," he says calmly. " I know you can do this. Stay strong and fight until the very end."

The peacekeeper grabs my dad by the arm in frustration and hauls him from the room. But it makes not different, Father said his peace and willing leaves, no matter how much he really didn't want to.

The door is shut for only a moment before Mason, Morgan, Maddie, and Myron enter. Maddie and Myron launch themselves at me and are crying and saying things all at once. I can't concentrate on anything they say. But I keep hearing 'I love you' and 'You can do this.' As well as 'Stay strong' and 'Don't give up.'

Mason and Morgan move us to the loveseat I sat upon merely moments before with Father. They sit in the floor in front of us and place a hand each on my knees. After some time, I sit Myron and Maddie up. I've let them have their tears with me but just like with Father, I don't want this to be our final moments together. So instead, I strike up conversation with them. I tell Maddie about the dress I was working on and ask her to finish it. I also ask her to see to it that Father doesn't stay up to late working on his projects.

As for Myron, I whisper into his ear to never blame himself for mother's death again. I tell him if he ever feels upset about this to find father and talk to him about it. I'm not as close with Mason and Morgan but we still talk about things here and there. I ask them to help keep an eye on the younger ones; Morton, Maddie, and Myron. As well as Mira. As much as she doesn't like to admit it, she needs looking after as much as anyone else.

Instead of shedding tears, I sit amongst my siblings and share funny stories from our childhood. I want them to remember the good times if I don't ever get to see them again. We do this until the Peacekeepers come and announce that time's up. Mason and Morgan give me a lasting hug before Myron and Maddie wrap their arms around me once more. Mason and Morgan have to pry them off of me and pull them from the room so that the Peacekeepers don't do it for them.

I'm left alone for a moment before the door opens and in step the twins. Melvin and Melva merely join me on the loveseat. Melvin wraps an arm around my shoulder while Melva wraps her arms around my arm on her side. They don't have a huge show of tears or telling me to be strong and come home.

Instead they tell me stories of what I was like when I was younger. All the trouble I would get up to. They share stories and we laugh and enjoy this time alone as if we were merely sitting in the common area of the apartment above the shop.

However as it gets near time to leave Melva whispers into my ear, "We need you Molly. You're the sensible one. You hold us together like glue. Go into those games and do what you have to do. Just come home to us. We are your family. We won't think any differently of you. Do what you have to so you can come home."

With that the Peacekeepers come in and announce their time is up. Melvin and Melva give me one last hug each and tell me that they love me before exiting the room.

The door isn't even closed all the way before Mira and Morton enter the room. Morton throws himself at me and bear hugs me.

"You have to win Molly!" he sobs. "Please!"

Morton breaks down and I can't hold back my sobs anymore. I've shed tears but true sobbing just hadn't happened yet. I've seen Morton cry only a few more times than Father. Morton holds on to me for dear life as he sobs. As my sobs subside Mira slowly wraps her arms around me.

"We haven't always gotten along. But you're my sister. I need you." I look up and lock eyes with her. "You've always been a better big sister than I have. I was never good with dealing with the fighting siblings and mediating chores. I couldn't handle the drama that Morton and Myron always seems to have. I know that you never really connected to our older siblings because you were always keeping an eye out for the younger three. I'm sorry for that. I made you grow up far before you should have had to."

I shake my head. "Mira, I don't feel that way. I know you aren't a people person. You can't force something on yourself that just isn't in you. I don't want you to feel like you owe me. I don't want you to feel guilty for the stuff in the past. Just live your life to the best of your ability." I glance down at Morton whose sobs have subsided but is still crying heavily. I lower my voice and move closer to her. "If I don't come back, watch out for him, will you? I know you're not into emotions but he's not either. Just be there. That's all he'll need."

She nods her head. "Of course." She looks down at her hands and holds one out to me. "I want you to have this as your District token."

Mira opens her hands and I see mother's locket. She opens it and on one side is the last photo mother and father took together. On the other is the picture we took last summer of all of us kids.

I reach up and hold onto the necklace mom gave me. It's the only thing she really gave me. It's a simple chain with pair of scissors dangling from it. It was father's gift to her when she became a master seamstress.

Mira sees my hesitance. "I'll keep it safe for you. I promise. I want you to wear the locket as a remainder of what you're fighting for. I know the other's have probably said this but I know you can win. Out of all of us you have the best shoot. I know this is scary and you're being strong for us. Just know it's okay to show weakness. Our family will not judge you and if the other tributes see you as weak, they will never see what you are truly capable of."

Before I can say anything in response, another Peacekeeper enters and announces that time's up. Out of all my meetings, this is the one that I don't want to end. It seemed to pass the fastest as well, most likely due to my time crying with Morton.

I take off my necklace as the Peacekeeper announces times up again and hand it to Mira. She hands me the locket and leans forward to kiss my forehead. "You can do this, Molly. We believe in you."

The Peacekeepers pull a sobbing Morton off of me and Mira follows them calmly from the room.

I'm alone for the first time since realizing that I am likely to be dead soon. Most likely dying in a tragic death to a Career Tribute that spent their entire lives training to kill. I shake the thoughts of my possible death from my mind and move to the single window of the room.

Most of the crowd in the main square have moved on. Only a few groups stay huddled together here and there. There will be a crowd of people to see Jasper and I off at the train station, many of which will be Capital journalists and photographers. The multitude of District 8, however, will be tucked away in homes eating a late lunch or preparing for an early dinner.

Thousands of kids will be counting their lucky stars to not have been chosen this year and several hundred will be heaving a sigh of relief to have gone seven years without being subjected to the Hunger Games. I remember each and every single one of my siblings final Reapings. Father would throw them a feast for escaping the hell that I myself am about to enter into.

My gaze moves from the Square below me to the many buildings beyond it. District 8 is larger than some of the districts but it's not the largest by far. From the looks on TV, I would say that it is most depressing districts. We are nothing but buildings and pavement for miles. I've never seen a tree up close before and I've only seen a few patches of grass in my entire lifetime.

Our weather isn't much better either. Most of the winter months are spent under a heavy blanket of snow. Spring is a downpour of near constant rain. Summer and a few weeks of Fall are our best months. The sun shines but it's never scorching hot.

A knock from the door draws my attention away from the window. Kaila has already let herself into the room and stands frowning slightly.

"My dear! You are a mess! What happened?" she shrieks.

I look down and realize that the front of my blouse is covered in wet spots and a few boogers here and there. My gaze finds a large mirror hung on the wall and I see that my hair has fallen from my carefully placed pins this morning. The curls and frizz that I carefully tamed this morning have made a comeback. As much as I hate it, I have to agree with Kaila.

"I just can't have you go out there like this. Hurry! Fix your hair while I go find you something to cover up with," she orders before hustling out of the room with more pep in her step than I could have in high heels.

Facing the mirror again, I comply with what she says because I know she's right. I can't go out there in front of the cameras looking a mess. If I have any hopes of getting sponsors, I'm going to have to clean up and put off a good image. One thing I have learned after years of being forced to watch the Games is that the Capital love the better looking and more put together tributes.

So while Kaila is gone I carefully pull each pin from my hair and run my fingers through it to get out the knots that have formed. I roll portions of my hair and pin them back amongst the curls. I leave part of my hair down because I didn't to grab a hair tie this morning and with my hair in such a state, I'll never be able to carefully pin everything back into place. When I'm done, my hair has lost half is volume and looks semi-respectable.

Kaila comes back in with a white button-up blouse on a hanger and holds it out to me. "It's all I could find on such short notice. One of the Mayor's assistants had it hanging in her office. It's nothing with flare but it'll do." She gazes over my hair and sighs. "Your hair will have to do. Honestly, I wish you all had the products we do in the Capital. It would make your life so much easier."

I take the hanger from her and don't comment on what she said. Instead I merely thank her politely.

"No need for that dear," she says with another smile. Kaila reaches forward and pinches my cheek. "It's what I'm here for. Now, hurry up and change. I'm going to gather Jasper and then we will need to be on our way. We are on a tight schedule and need to keep it!"

Kaila saunters out of the room and closes the door behind her. Shake my head at the rather….unusual Capital woman. I pull my blouse off, careful not to disturb my hair, and slip the button-up on. It's a size smaller than I would normally wear and hugs my body more than I am use to. I don't complain though. It's far nicer than my wet and snotty blouse.

Since it's so small, I don't have to tuck it in to my skirt but I still take the opportunity to smooth my skirt out. I ensure that the wet stains don't show on the black and red flower pattern. As I'm smoothing it out, I realize that Mira's locket is still in my pocket.

Pulling it out, I examine it carefully. I know that this locket once belonged to my grandmother. Mother had inherited it when she passed away. She was only 8 when she died. It's beautiful even with it's age. It's oval shaped and has intricate designs carved into the metal. It's darkened with age but I have no doubt in my mind that it's just as beautiful as the day it was made.

The door before me swings open and I find Kaila standing there with three Peacekeepers lurking behind her. "Are you ready to go, dear?"

The answer to that is no. I'm not ready to go. I'm not sure how anyone could be ready to face the hell that awaits me. I don't voice these opinions though. Instead I give a slight nod of my head and exit the room with my head held high.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaila walks in front of me and the three Peacekeepers follow closely behind me. As I'm escorted downstairs Kaila goes over what about to happen. She's very chipper and her voice goes even higher than normal.

"First we shall be escorted to the cars and after a short ride we will arrive at the station. Once there we will allow the reporters to take the send off pictures and get a good look at you. After we get finished with that, it's onto the train and off to the Capital! Sounds exciting, doesn't it?" Kaila gushes with her hands flailing wildly as she explains.

I hold back a sarcastic retort and instead respond politely. "It does." For good measure I throw in, "Thanks for finding me this shirt. My family couldn't contain their tears."

She lets out an airy laugh. "I'm sure they couldn't! It's such an honor to be chosen to participate! They must be so proud of you!"

At this, I choose not to respond. If I respond to this, it won't be as nice as before. The Capital people are truly twisted if they believe that it is an honor to be chosen for these barbaric games. Kaila continues to chatter away about the honor I'm bringing my family by participating in the 'festivities'.

We reach the main hall that I was brought through earlier and meet Jasper who is standing with his arms crossed. He looks at me and then down at my blouse. With a roll of his eyes he turns to face the door back to the stage we stood on before all of District 8 not so long ago.

I'm lead to stand about three feet from Jasper and a Peacekeeper stations himself between us but a foot or so behind us. The rest of the Peacekeepers orient themselves in a circle around Jasper and myself. Kaila turns and focuses on Jasper. She tusks and goes to brush something off of his shirt but Jasper grabs her hand.

"Don't touch me," he growls.

She squeaks and snatches her hand back and clutches it to her chest. "How dare you!" she whimpers. "I was merely trying to get you picture ready!"

Peacekeepers grab hold of his shoulders and pull him back away from our escort, who has officially been reduced to tears. But as quickly as they have appeared they disappear.

"You, young man need manners. If you wish to get any sponsors I would suggest taking a page out of Molly's book. Presentable and polite. Being a brute only gets you so far in the Hunger Games." Kaila jerks her head up in the air so far that her nose nearly hits the ceiling. "It's time to go!"

I may not exactly like Kaila or agree with what she represents, but that doesn't mean Jasper should intimidate her like this. But I'd really rather her leave me out of this because the look Jasper gives me is enough to kill.

Before Kaila turns she looks at me and reaches out with hesitation. She fixes my collar before nodding her head in satisfaction. As she starts to turn, I reach out slowly, so that the Peacekeepers won't pounce on me, and brush away the last tear from her cheeks. She gives me a soft smile, a smile that I've never seen her give to anyone before.

With a nod she turns and faces the door. "Alright. Open the doors!"

The Peacekeepers huddle around us and keeps a close eye on Jasper. They don't seem quite as interested in me, though. They are probably worried he'll freak out and start trying to fight his way out.

The second the doors open I'm blinded by the flashes of cameras going off. A Peacekeeper places a hand on my shoulder and guides me forward. I don't bother jerking out of his hold because without it I would be lost at where to go.

The walk to the car that Kaila mentioned isn't as long as I thought it would be. Jasper is ushered into the side closest to us while Kaila and I am escorted around. She goes to climb in first but I reach out and grab her arm. After Jasper grabbing her and reducing her to tears she shouldn't have to sit next to him.

"I'll sit in the middle if you want," I offer to her.

She gives me another soft smile and shakes her head. "It's my duty to sit between the two of you and I will not have anyone accusing me of not doing my duty to our wonderful nation." She leans in where the Peacekeepers can't hear and whisper, "But I will sit closer to you if you don't mind."

I give her a small smile and nod my head. "Of course I don't."

Kaila climbs into the car and I am ushered in behind her. The Peacekeeper that guided me through the flashing closes the door behind me and I can finally see without straining so hard. Kaila situates herself closer to me and this ends up placing the ruffles of her skirt across part of my lap.

I smile and run my fingers across the skirt. Kaila chuckles at me.

"Magnificent work isn't it? One of the perks of being District 8's escort is that any fashion malfunction can be rectified. I was lucky to find a tailor on such short notice. He's a fine gentleman that works fast and efficiently. I'm thinking of using him from now on instead of the wannabe designer I've been using for years." The way she talks about my father sends a swell of pride through my heart.

"He's my dad," I tell her. "My sister Maddie helped him with it this morning. I'm glad she did. She was kind of nervous about today and helping him took her mind off everything."

I look up and see Kaila's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Your father made my skirt? Oh, Molly, I had no idea! I'm sure you are so proud of the work he does!"

I nod my head. "I am. My grandparents brought in good business by tailoring outfits from the Capitol people but my father and mother really brought in a different clientele when father started making designer's visions come to life. He gets a lot of outsourcing from up and coming designers in the Capitol. So much so that we have to turn away business some months."

Kaila grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. "This is good news, Molly. With your mentor's help, I should be able to help line you up some sponsors!" Kaila turns to Jasper with a weary look. "What about you, Jasper? Does your family have any connections in the Capitol?"

Jasper keeps his gaze on the crowd outside. "Unlike Princess over there, my family comes from the Mill. We've never touched a sewing needle, let alone used one for the trash clothes that your lot wears in the Capitol."

A frown etches across my face. District 8 is divided into three sections; The Square; The Row; and The Mill. The Square is where all the shops are, including my father's tailoring shop. Most of these shops are like my father's and tailor for the people of the Capitol. But not everything in the Square is related to our districts industry. It's also where the Butcher shops are, the Bakeries, the Apothecaries, and Grocer's are. Everything That you could think you would need is in the square. However, the shops biggest customer's are the residents of the Square.

The Row is where the factories that produce garments from the fabrics. It's almost exclusively factories and living quarters for those in the Row. There are a few small shops in the Row that cater to its residents and those of the Mill.

The Mill is the poorest part of District 8. It's where the mills that produces the fabrics are. Every step in making a piece of fabric takes place in the Mill. People there work nearly 10 hours a day and still struggle to put food on the table. I've never been to the Mill but Will used to live there when he was younger. After his parents died his aunt took custody of him and he moved to the Square where we meet.

The Square is the better section of our district and hardly any kids end up having to take tessere; a year long supply of oil and grain given from the Capitol in exchange for entering your name into the Reaping. Every tessere you take out adds another slip with your name on it into the Reaping. Kids can take out as many as they need for their family but it eventually adds up because each year the previous amount you took out is added to what you took out the current year. I've heard rumors that kids have gotten up to 50 slips in the Reaping before.

Kaila pulls me from my thoughts. "Well that's alright Jasper. We will find something to draw the sponsors in."

"We've arrived, Miss Kat," the driver from the front announces, pulling all three of us out of the bubble that we entered in the backseat of the car.

I turn and look out of my window and see a sea of people waiting. The front lines of the crowd are people no doubt form the Capitol from their appearances. However, the back part of the crowd is those from District 8 that came to say farewell. Not many come to say goodbye to the tributes but there is always a sizable crowd for the send off. I'd only come the past two years to say goodbye to Will. The first year I didn't know if he would return and last year I knew I would see Will in approximately a month or so.

The car finally comes to a complete stop and Peacekeepers appear out of the crowd. One opens my door and I quickly scamper out before they pull me out themselves. Flashing lights from the Capitol cameras blind me once more and I have to be guided onto the train platform. This Peacekeeper isn't as gentle with his hold and digs his fingers into my shoulder.

My body shouts at me to squirm away but I know that I can't. It could be seen as defiance and me trying to run. So instead I grit my teeth and keep my head held high.

It's only once I'm on the platform and the Peacekeeper releases me that I realize Jasper is right next to me, his arms crossed defiantly and a cold stare set upon his face. Kaila stations herself behind the two of us and leans forward a little to give us advice.

"Wave at the cameras and smile! Big smiles!" she whispers.

Following her advice, I raise my arm into the air and start waving with a smile on my face. I know my family is in the front of the crowd somewhere to see me off but I can't see past the blinding lights of the cameras taking thousands of pictures. I imagine them being right in front and pretend that my farewells are exclusively for them.

Kaila speaks up behind us after a few moments of my farewells and Jaspers brooding, "Alright you two. It's time to go!"

Jasper turns and storms onto the train, right passed Kaila. I, on the other hand, give a final wave before turning and walking onto the train with Kaila right behind me.

The doors shut firmly behind her of their own accord and I feel the train take off with a slight jerk. One that only those who are unaccustomed to traveling by train would notice.

"Okay, you two! I'm sure you are famished but dinner isn't going to be served for another hour. So, in the meantime, I'll show you to your rooms where you can freshen up!" Kaila announces in her ever cheery voice.

Jasper, who had thrown himself into a lavish armchair, grunts. Kaila and I both turn our eyes to him and watch as he kicks his feet up on the coffee table before interlocking his fingers behind his head as he stretches out. "I'm staying right here."

"What's your problem?" I snap at the boy before my better judgement can stop me.

Jasper's eyes immediately turn to me. "What do you think, Princess?" he snaps right back. "I'm being sent to my death for the sole purpose of entertaining the Capitol morons."

"I was Reaped just like you but do you see me running around here like I was raised in the streets? No, you don't!" I shout at him.

Jasper leaps from his seat in a second and jabs a finger in my direction. "You wouldn't know what it's like to go without a single meal, let alone being raised on the streets. So next time you open your damn mouth, why don't you think with that spoiled little head of yours?"

"I am by no means spoiled!" I shout at him. "But even if I was at least my family taught me manners and how to treat others! What did your's teach you? How to piss on someone?"

"You bitch!" Jasper starts towards me but before he can, a knife comes flying between us and we both jerk to find Will standing next to Kaila with Cecelia standing in the doorway.

Will's face is a bright red, the color it gets when he's furious about something. The way he's staring down Jasper, I can only guess it's because of what I was just called. Will walks forward and jabs his finger in Jasper's face.

"Stay away from her. If I so much as see you breath in her direction the last thing you will be worrying about is the arena." When Will is done threatening Jasper he reaches past him and pulls the knife from the train wall.

Kaila finally speaks up. "That's oak paneling. Must you insist on throwing knifes on the train?"

Will doesn't acknowledge Kaila but he does turn to me and gestures for me to follow him. Without question, I follow Will from the room and squeeze passed Cecelia in the doorway. He walks for a few minutes without saying anything and I observe the outrageously expensive details that has been put into the train. I note several rooms that I want to come back and get a better look at later.

Eventually Will stops and opens a door. He steps back and speaks directly to me for the first time since this morning.

"This will be your room tonight. I figure this will be a good place to talk away from prying ears," he explains.

I give him a simple nod of my head and enter the room that is mine for now. The design of the room is on par with the rest of the train so I'm not surprised there. No I'm surprised by the large king size bed that is centered in the room. Holding back the urge to run and jump on the bed, I instead walk calmly to it and run my fingers over the fine texture of the quilt draped over the foot of the bed.

"If you think the train is lavish wait until you see your room in the Capitol. It's about twice the size of your apartment," Will calls out from behind me. I don't turn around but I hear him softly close the door as he enters the room.

I don't respond to him. Instead I walk over the the loveseat that is across the room and next to a small window shows the passing scenery. I sit down and kick the only pair of nice shoes I own off before tucking my legs underneath me.

Will follows my lead and slowly strides across the room. He sits next to me but instead of getting comfortable he merely rests his elbows on his knees and hangs his head.

"I'm sorry, Molly. I never meant for this to happen," he apologizes. For what he's apologizing, I have no idea though.

"For what?" I question.

Will looks up and stares at me with the softest look I have seen on his face since his games. He leans back on the couch and reaches out to grab my hand. I don't pull back and allow him to take it. I even take my other one and place it over his.

"For everything," he explains, well sort of. I go to ask for him to further his explanation but I don't have to. He continues without any prompting. "For how I treated you this morning. For the past two years. For never having the guts to pursue you before the Games."

My thoughts immediately go back to exactly two years ago. Those few minutes that I spent saying goodbye to Will after his Reaping. We didn't really talk about what was to happen. Instead we sat cuddled on a large, soft, plush couch. My arms stayed wrapped around his with my fingers tracing the large scar on his hand from several years previous. My face was buried in his shoulder taking him in for what I hoped wouldn't be the last time.

In the last few moments we spent together I had gathered what little courage I had and lifted up and kissed him on the lips. It was only a small peck but that's all he needed to pull me onto his lap and gently grabbing my chin. He pulled my lips back to his and kissed me passionately.

Will shifts next to me and I'm pulled from my thoughts. He's moved so he's facing me directly but hasn't pulled his hand my my own.

"Molly, I was a fool. I thought I could handle the after effects of the arena but I was wrong. The Capitol people saw me Victor and put me on a pedestal but every time I looked in the mirror all I saw was a murderer. I never wanted you to see me that way. The boy you kissed in the Justice Building died in that arena and I didn't know how you would handle the new Will that emerged in his place."

He reaches out with his free hand and brushes away a few stray hairs from my face. "I should have let you make that decision. But I couldn't let you because I was selfish. I was afraid. Mostly that you wouldn't want anything to do with me. So I kept you away from the ugly part of me that I couldn't keep hidden."

"You were selfish," I tell him honestly. But I quickly continue my statement before he gets the wrong idea. "But I was selfish too. I knew you didn't come back the same person but I ignored that part of you. Instead of helping you cope with what happened I just accepted the fake persona you were giving me. I should have been a better friend to you."

Will reaches out with his free arm and pulls me towards him. I let go of his hands and situate myself so that I am leaning against him and his arms are wrapped around me. We sit there in silence for a long time until he finally breaks it.

"It's my fault you got Reaped," he says quietly, barely loud enough for me to hear him.

Arching my neck so I can get a good look at his face, I see the guilt ridden look on it. "How is it your fault? I was just extremely unlucky."

He shakes his head and looks down at me. "You don't understand. Every tribute thinks that the moment they become a Victor is the moment that the Capitol releases them from a nightmarish life. That the worst thing that they will make you do is mentor future tributes. For some that's all it is. But for those that the Capitol take a liking to, their nightmare never ends."

I turn in Will's arms so that I'm not having to arch my head so much and so that I can get a better look at his face. "What do you mean, Will?"

He shakes his head and looks away. "Some of the tributes become prizes for President Snow's cabinet. They are brought to the Capitol throughout the year and used as rewards to his more favorable supporters."

My eyes widen as I grasp what he's telling me. "Are you-?"

He shakes his head before I can complete my questions. "No. He told me the last night of my Victory Tour what was going to be expected of me and even tried to get me to go with one of his cabinet members that night. I downright refused. I told him I wasn't a puppet to be played with anymore."

"He didn't take that well." I don't form that as a question because I already know the answer.

Will shakes his head, confirming what I already knew. "He told me if I knew what was good for me I would do as I was told. That I could either live comfortably in my district doing as he said or I would suffer a life so miserable that I would come back to him begging for forgiveness. He also said that when I came back begging for forgiveness I would find none."

"You think he rigged the Reaping." Once again no question in my comment.

While nodding his head he speaks softly down to me. "I'm so sorry, Molly. If I had done what he said you wouldn't be here. You would be safe at home with your family eating dinner and helping your sister prepare for her wedding."

I get to my feet slowly and stare at Will contemplating what to say next. He looks worried at what I will say next. But he shouldn't. I could never blame Will for the hand that fate dealt him.

"I don't blame you, Will," I finally say softly. "I care for you far too much to blame you for something that you had no choice in."

"But I did have a choice," he argues, also getting to his feet. "I chose not to do as Snow said."

"What he was trying to make you do was unforgivable. Not to mention you didn't know how far he would go to try to punish you." I reach up and grab Will's face. He doesn't look at me though. "Will look at me. Please." His eyes meet mine and I close the few inches that separate our lips. It's a chaste peck just like two years ago. "I don't blame you for my Reaping. It's sad. I may die. But know that I love you and could never blame you."

Tears start to well up in my eyes and blur my vision. Will rests his forehead against my own and lets out a shaky breath. For a moment he seems indecisive before finally making a move. He places his lips against my own and when he pulls away tears are cascading down my cheeks.

"I love you, too, Molly. More than you'll ever know," he whispers before placing another kiss to my lips.

"Dinner is ready! Are you-"

Will and I turn to find Kaila standing in the doorway of my room with a shocked expression on her face. Her mouth opens and shuts, similar to what I imagine a fish's would. For several long moments no one says anything but Kaila finally gets over her shock of our position of what she saw.

"I apologize for interrupting. I didn't realize that the two of you were having a moment."

Will shakes his head and intertwined his fingers with my own. "It's okay Kaila. Is everyone sitting in the dining car?"

Kaila nods her head before gesturing over her shoulder. "I'm going to go and make sure Jasper isn't giving Cecelia anymore trouble. You two come when you're done here."

She leaves my room and shuts the door behind her. The click of her heels echoes as she hurries down the hallway of the train. I glance up at Will and see him glancing down at me.

"Kaila has a few redeeming qualities but one of them is not the art of discretion," he informs me. "No doubt she's ran off to the communications room and is letting the Capitol know that we are in a relationship."

He doesn't sound so enthused about this. Not that I can really blame him. I don't want whatever is happening between Will and I broadcasted all over Panem. Not because I'm ashamed but because it is more than likely to be short lived. I could be dead before my birthday in a few weeks and Will will still be here, at President Snow's mercy.

It's selfish to put him in this position but feeling Death knocking at my door has got me feeling entitled to be a little selfish in my possible last few days.

 **Author's Note:**

I apologize! It's been a hot minute since my last update! Hopefully posting two chapters at the same time will make up for it. I hope y'all liked where I'm going. If y'all have any suggestions leave them in the reviews or send me a pm. Also, I've already planned out all the names and preferred weapons of the tributes, however, I haven't created Molly's prep team yet. If you guys have any input send it through reviews or pm. I would love to hear from you guys!


End file.
